Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This present invention relates to relatively high fluid pressure relief valves and more particularly to a disc type inline relief valve.
1. Field of the Invention
In high pressure fluid systems it is desirable to monitor the fluid pressure and release it downstream when it reaches a predetermined value. This invention provides a high pressure release valve which may be interposed in a high pressure fluid conductor and features a plunger, vertically moveable in a valve body, normally balanced by fluid pressure until an excess fluid pressure value biases the plunger toward the valve head and lifts the valve stem collapsing the pin of a pin cage means and opens the valve to release fluid downstream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,116, issued Mar. 18, 1975 to Taylor for Gate Valve Disc, discloses a gate valve having a flow passage provided with a valve stem removable disc having an opening permitting fluid flow through the passageway when in open position and interrupting fluid flow when the disc is in a valve closed position. The disc is further provided with a removable cylindrical plug mating with ring-like seats on opposite sides of the disc, surround a coaxial with the fluid passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,575, issued Mar. 29, 1994 for Inline High Pressure Fluid Release Valve discloses an inline high pressure fluid release valve formed by a valve body having a cylinder and a transverse opening forming a fluid passageway interposed in a fluid conductor. A piston normally closes the fluid passageway and includes a fluid passageway sized transverse opening is guided to prevent angular rotation during longitudinal sliding movement of the cylinder by a piston rod and a cylinder wall supported guide rod projecting into a piston wall slot for mating and mismating the piston opening with the flow passageway. A pin cage connected with the piston rod end of the cylinder axially supports a collapsible pin normally biasing the piston to a fluid passageway closed position until upstream fluid pressure of predetermined value channeled through a cylinder wall fluid bypass at the piston end opposite the piston rod to bias the piston toward a passageway open position for releasing fluid pressure downstream. A fluid bypass check valve holds fluid under pressure in the piston cavity and against the piston end opposite its rod to insure full travel of the piston for axially aligning its opening with the fluid passageway.
A gate valve having a body with a flow passageway therethrough is provided with a guide slot transversely intersecting the flow passageway for slideably receiving a passageway closing disc. The body supports a seating ring coaxial with the flow passageway at the upstream and downstream sides of the disc receiving slot. A plunger is slidably positioned within the body slot. The plunger is transversely apertured providing an opening movable into and out of axial registration with the flow passageway by vertical movement of the plunger and a cylindrical disc is removably supported by the plunger aperture for sealingly mating with the adjacent surface of one of the seating rings when the disc is in flow passageway closed position.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a disc for a gate valve for controlling the flow of fluid under high pressure by providing a plunger having a disc which is not easily damaged by rough treatment for sealing with a gate valve ring surrounding the flow passageway on opposite sides of the disc when the latter is in flow passageway closed position and that will allow for a disc closure with a seat whose axis is not in exact coaxial alignment with the flow passageway.